


Slip of the tongue.

by Zo_123



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zo_123/pseuds/Zo_123
Summary: Matt's date with Sydney goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Slip of the tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One Chicago Wednesday :)

Matt checked his watch as he dumped his bag in the corner of his bedroom. Shit, he's running late.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit contacts as he walked to his wardrobe. Typing S-Y- into the search bar, he reached up to the top shelf for a clean towel.

'Calling Sylvie Brett' flashed across his screen.

"Ah shit!" Matt said out loud as he frantically tapped the cancel button. Matt hoped he'd ended the call before Sylvie's phone had the chance to ring. He'd barely finished his thought when 'Sylvie Brett' flashed across his screen for the second time.

"Shit!" He couldn't not answer her. 

"Hiii...there." He rolled his eyes at himself for his awkward greeting.

"Hiii yourself. You called me?"

"Ah yeah sorry about that. I called you by mistake. I meant to call Sydney." Matt groaned internally. He could have ended his explanation after his first sentence.

"Oh. No worries." Sylvie tried to sound like she didn't care but it was clear her voice was laced with hurt. He knew her too well. "Don't let me keep you then. Bye Casey."

"Syl-" Matt began but she was already gone.

Matt sat down on his bed and sighed heavily, wondering whether to cancel his date with Sydney. There was only one person he wanted to be on a date with but she made it clear she didn't want him. Maybe the distraction would be good for him.

Matt dialled who he meant to call in the first place. "Hey. Sorry, my construction job ran a little over. Can I meet you at 8:30 instead?"

"Yeah no worries, see you then." The cheerful voice on the other end of the line was the polar opposite of the previous voice in his ear.

___________________________

Sydney was waiting on the pavement outside Molly's as Matt parked up.

"Sorry I'm late" he said.

"Don't worry about it. You look nice."

"Uh thanks. So do you. Shall we?" Matt asked, opening the door for her. They walked through the bar and out to the patio. Matt nodded at Severide who was sat in his usual corner with the Squad guys. Severide raised his eyebrows in surprise at Matt's company.

"Grab a table and I'll get the drinks in. What would you like?" 

"Ooh I'll have a cup of tea please."

"Uh..ok." 

"Sorry, I need to stop with the bad jokes. Vodka diet coke thanks." Matt laughed awkwardly as he made his way to the bar.

____________________________

"Oh God" Sylvie brought her hand up to hide her face.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Don't look, Matt's just walked in with Sydney". Sylvie watched as Sydney made her way to the empty table in front of them, sitting down with her back to her. Matt joined her with their drinks moments later, freezing for a second as he sat down and noticed Sylvie in his line of sight. Matt gave her an apologetic glance but she'd already turned away from him back to Stella. 

"So Lieutenant Grainger huh?!" Stella asked enthusiastically.

Sylvie noticed Matt gripping his beer bottle tighter out of the corner of her eye, his knuckles white. She shifted in her stool so that her head was in front of Stella's, blocking Matt from her view and gave her friend a stern look.

"What about him?" Sylvie asked quietly and through gritted teeth.

"How's it going with you two? I want all the gory details" she asked suggestively.

Matt looked to the sky as he took a deep swig of his beer.

"-att? Matt? Are you ok?" Sydney asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah sorry. Em what were you saying?" Matt focused his eyes back on Sydney as she drained her glass but his ears were still focused on the conversation six feet away. 

"There's nothing to tell. He's nice but I told him I'm not interested in a relationship right now." Sylvie couldn't see Matt's face but she noticed his hand relax on his beer bottle, the colour returning to his knuckles.

Kidd threw her an eye roll and gestured with her hands, like Sylvie had just missed an opportunity for something. 

Sylvie threw her back a confused glance. While they continued their silent conversation with their eyes, they both heard clear as a bell from the next table:

"Can I get you another drink Sylvie?"

Oh no.

He didn't.

Stella clapped a hand to her mouth.

Sylvie looked down, staring fixatedly at a knot in the wooden table.

On Matt's face was a look of horror and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Sydney let out a small huff.

"Er..I mean Sydney. Can I get you another drink Sydney?" Matt backtracked sheepishly. 

Sylvie continued to stare at the table and it took all of Stella's willpower not to turn around and watch the car crash behind her.

"Em..no thank you. I don't think I will." Sydney said in a clipped tone. "You seem a little distracted. Whoever this Sylvie is, maybe you should ask her. See you around." 

Sydney grabbed her coat and made a swift exit. Matt leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and put his hands over his face. 

"Can I get you another drink Sylvie" Stella asked suppressing a giggle and a little more loud than was necessary. She winked at Sylvie as she headed to the bar.

With both Stella and Sydney gone, there was no-one to block Matt from her view. He removed his hands from his face and tipped his head to look at her. Sylvie could feel his stare burning through her but she refused to look, opting to pull out her phone, pretending to be engrossed in her emails. 

She was wondering if Matt said her name because he couldn't get her off his mind, like she was having trouble getting him off of hers. On the couple of dates she had with Greg, all she thought of was Matt. Or was it just an honest slip of his tongue because she was sitting right there.

Stella returned a minute later. "Hey Casey, thought you might need this." Stella dropped a shot off at his table before turning back to Sylvie with their refills.

"Thanks" Matt huffed, downing the shot and making his way over to Severide. He tried one last look at Sylvie but she was concentrating intently on Stella's face.  
_____________________________________

"Hey man. Congrats on the record" Severide said straight faced.

"What do you mean?" Matt looked confused.

"Shortest date ever!" Severide stifled a laugh and the rest of Squad 3 snickered.

Matt gave him a playful shove and sat down beside him shaking his head in embarrassment. "Disaster man."

"What the hell happened?" Severide teased, unable to help the toothy smile on his face.

"Vanilla Thunder has left the building."

Matt added "I'll explain later."

**Author's Note:**

> Sydney/Sylvie - surely it's a set up for Matt to say the wrong name. Make it happen CF writers :)


End file.
